Jack
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Jades younger brother is going to Hollywood arts much to his big sisters dismay. Can Tori and the rest of the gang stop them from killing each other? please review.
1. Chapter 1

The group stood at Torie's locker discussing weekend plans when they heard Jade outside yelling at someone.

"Jades here" Cat giggled as she forked her fingers through her red hair. Jade had kicked the door of the school building open and was dragging someone in by his ankles.

"You are going to stop fighting me!" she hissed.

"Who is Jade Dragging?" Tori asked as she watched the spectacle.

"Jack, her younger brother." Beck answered.

"I'm going to tell mom." Jack threatened as he tried to pull himself out of his sister's grip.

"Try it I dare you!" Jade was in no mood. She got her brother over to her friends and with great strength she hoisted him to his feet. Tori was surprised that Jack was taller then Jade about 5'9.

'Are you sure Beck little brother isn't an understatement." Beck laughed at this.

"Sorry about that but the Brat kept fighting me." Jade wasn't sincere with her apology.

"Keep it up shorty all bite you on your other leg" Jack growled.

'Id like to see you try." The siblings were dangerously close their eyes piercing each other.

"Ok you two take a chill pill." Beck broke the starring contest between Jade and Jack. The younger yet taller boy knew everyone else except Tori and brightened when he looked at her.

"You must be Tori, Jade has told me all about you." He smiled and shook her hand.

"All good I hope" Tori giggled. Jack gave her a look.

"C'mon sweet cakes you know better."

"I know but a girl can dream" Tori said disappointed.

"So what brings you here dude?" Andre asked.

"My school burned down" Jack deadpanned.

"How did that happen?" Robbie was shocked.

"Cat's brother was a substitute teacher" Jades younger brother responded.

"And he's really sorry, fire brings out his dark side" Cat chimed; not paying attention to the stairs everyone was giving her.

"So now I'm stuck with him till they fix it thanks a lot Cat!" Jade spoke frustrated.

"I don't want to be stuck with you, you scissor loving Banshee." Jack countered.

"Your asking for it" Beck managed to hold his girlfriend back.

"Guys c'mon" Beck scolded.

"Your rite Beck I'm sorry" As soon as Jack said that he grabbed Jades hair and pulled causing her to yell out. Jack then ran down the hall with Jade in hot pursuit yelling

"I'm going to kill you!"

"This should be interesting" Tori said as she gazed down the hall.

**To be continued:**


	2. Chapter 2

Sikowitz stood on the elevated stage in his classroom. Mostly everyone was present but that changed when the eccentric teacher began his lesson. The voices of two people verbally fighting was getting closer and louder. Jade furiously kicked the door open while dragging Jack in by the waste.

"Hands off harpy!" Jack yelled as he ripped himself from his sister.

"I wouldn't have to drag you if you weren't being such a pain in the…"

"Jade" Sikowitz warned.

"WHAT!" Jade screamed at her teacher. Sikowitz jumped back with fright.

"Could…. you. …Please…sit?" the teacher asked timidly. Grudgingly Jade did this with her arms and legs crossed. Jack awkwardly sat on Cat's lap.

"Sikowitz said to sit." She snapped at her brother.

"A lap is a seat." Jack answered harshly.

"He's a human lap warmer." Cat laughed.

"A lap is not a seat." Jade snapped

"Actually…"Tory was stopped by Jades glare.

"Thank you Tory for sticking up for me." Jack smiled at Tory affectionately much to his sister's annoyance.

"Ha Ha two against one." Rex mocked his woodenhead bobbing up and down. In One fluid motion Jade ripped the puppet from Robbys hand and flung it across the room.

"Rex!" Robby cried then ran for his little buddy.

"Reminds me of last Thanksgiving when Boris annoyed Jade then she ripped him out of uncle Jo's hand and chucked him across the room."

"Your uncle has a puppet named Boris?" Cat asked.

"Boris is a chiwawa." Jack answered. Everyone looked at Jade with horror struck faces.

"He should of stopped barking." Was her only answer.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was at the lunch table on the asphalt cafe except for Jade and Jack.

"Have Jack and Jade ever gotten along?" Tori asked Beck, as she dipped a piece of her rainbow role into her soy sauce.

"Never" Beck answered.

"You couldn't even think about it?" Tori just looked at her friend with disbelief.

"Nope" Beck replied. Rex moaned loudly. Robby held an ice pack to the puppets head.

"That witch gave me a concussion," he groaned.

"You know better then to make Jade mad" Robby scolded.

"Yeah Rex you're a glutton for punishment" Andre added.

"My brothers a glutton…for thumb tacks" Everyone looked at Cat with a long pause.

"He forgets their not candy"

"Anyway…" Beck started wanting to break the awkwardness. Everyone turned when he or she heard Jade and Jack coming. This time she wasn't dragging him. They didn't how ever; look like they wanted to be around each other. Jade sat next to Beck and Jack…. Sat on Tori's lap. Tori didn't know how to respond.

"Oooh Rainbow Role" Jack said then proceeded to open his mouth. Tori didn't understand at first then

"Oh… sure" She took a piece of sushi and brought it to the younger boys lips.

"Soy sauce" Jack said quickly. Tori dunked the sushi then placed it into Jacks mouth.

"Yummy…and its even more delicious because your fingers were on it." Jades younger brother complimented. It was strange to Tori but sweet nonetheless. Jade scowled with annoyance.

"So Jack how are you enjoying classes?" Tori asked as she tried to diffuse the obvious tension.

'Their going great but something's been bothering me. I have classes with each of you and when every we are around the other people in the class, they just react and don't say anything." Everyone agreed to that.

"Its also strange because that usually only happens on TV show and movies." Everyone at the table agreed to that as well.

" My favorite class is…ooh French fries." Jack had noticed Sinjin with a plate of fries. The younger boy then motioned for the confused red head to come over. Jack opened his mouth awaiting a fry. Sinjin took the hint and went to feed Jack but he stopped him by reminding

"Ketchup". Sinjin then dunked the fry in ketchup and fed it to Jades brother.

"Thank you. You can go now" Sinjin walked away confused.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" with that Jack left.

"I want to hit him with a sock full of butter" Jade hissed.

"Why full of butter" asked Cat curiously.

"Because bricks would rip through the cotton"

"Jade he's your little brother, besides, he's adorable" Tori defended. Jade turned to look at her frenimy

"You just want me to hate you more don't you Vega?"

"C'mon Jade, he's just a kid" Andre added as he tried to get his best friend out of the line of fire.

"A very annoying kid. You people don't live with him every day." Jade shot back. Trina had over heard what was going on and sat at her younger sisters table.

"Jades rite. Younger siblings can be a pain."

"I still hate you" Jade dead panned. Trina left in a huff. Jack had returned and sat back on Tori's lap.

"That was fast," said Tori.

"I didn't feel like going anymore," Jack answered.

"Are we still going to your house after school?" Robby asked Tori.

"Yep" she answered.

"Tori can I come?" Jack asked. Tori was about to reply with an of course but Jade gave her a death glare. Jack saw this.

"I'm going," he snapped. His older sister scowled

"No. Its bad enough I have to see you during school." Jack pulled his pair phone from his jeans pocket dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"What are you…?" Jade was cut off by her brother's shush. As soon as the person answered their phone Jack burst into tears

"MOMMY! JADE IS BEING MEAN TO ME. SHE'S NOT LETTING ME MAKE FRIENDS." His complaint ended in a high squeaky voice. Everyone including Jade was aw struck. Instantly Jack stopped crying.

"Jade mom wants to talk to you." Jade gave another of her angry scowls and ripped the phone from his hand.

"Mom he's being a… but its not fair…. You always take…FINE!" Jade hung the phone up and gave it back to her brother.

"You can go" Jade hissed.

"Yeah" Jack cheered.

"Oooh Jalapeño poppers" Jack noticed Robbie's lunch. He then opened his mouth. Robbie took the hint and went to pop one of his poppers into Jacks mouth.

"Sour cream" the younger boy reminded. Robbie did just that and Jack enjoyed the spicy treat.

**To be continued.**


End file.
